


Cas Get Your Ass Down Here

by Browniesarethebest, thesherlockianwhjustcant



Series: Unsubernatural [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Exorcisms, Werewolves, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browniesarethebest/pseuds/Browniesarethebest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesherlockianwhjustcant/pseuds/thesherlockianwhjustcant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of situations where Spencer needs Cas's help in covering up the supernatural to his team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exorcisms

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the team isn't mentioned in the first chapter, but everyone but Garcia is there.
> 
> Sam and Dean are not in it but are mentioned.

This was not good. This was not good at all.

The team had just seen Spencer perform an exorcism. _An exorcism_. They had seen him throw holy water and saw the demon’s skin sizzle and heard him talk in latin and saw the smoke come out of the demon’s mouth and—

No. There wasn’t time to panic. The team already seemed to be pulling themselves together enough to interrogate him. Spencer could not allow that to happen.

“So, uh…” Spencer squirmed in place.

“Reid, what the _hell_?” Derek’s face was a mixture of shock, confusion, and fear.

“I can explain.”

“Yeah? I’d really like to hear your explanation for this.” Emily crossed her now-free arms (The team, minus Spencer, who had a special hex bag that Bobby had made just for him, had been trapped against the wall by the demon). She glared at him, waiting for an answer.

“Uh—Well, I...Cas?” Spencer looked up at the ceiling. The team looked up, trying to figure out what Reid was looking at, when a voice suddenly spoke.

“Yes, Spencer?” The team all quickly had their guns out and pointed at the new stranger. He was wearing a suit with a trenchcoat over it and was staring at Reid inquisitively.

“Who are you?” Hotch asked, aiming his gun at the man’s chest.

“Guys! Guys! It’s fine!” Spencer held his hands up and stood in front of ‘Cas.’ “This is Castiel. He’s my...friend.”

“How the hell did he get in here?” Derek was tense, still in shock over what was going on.

Spencer brought his fingers to his temple, massaging it. “Look, just...Cas, can you just do your thing please?”

“I don’t understand. What ‘thing’ are you referring to?” Castiel tilted his head to the side.

Spencer sighed in frustration. He was going to need a nice nap after this. “Can you wipe their memories of this mess please?”

There was a chorus ‘What!’s and ‘Are you serious?’s but there was nothing they could do as Castiel suddenly teleported closer to them, putting a hand to each person’s foreheads. One by one, they all collapsed to the floor. Spencer winced in sympathy.

“They’re going to have a headache when they wake up, but they will not remember what has happened.”

“Thank you.” Spencer smiled at Cas. “How are Sam and Dean?”

“They are as well as Winchesters can be.” There was a hint of a smile before Cas became serious again. “I must go now. Is that all you need?”

“Yes. Thank you again!” Cas disappeared. Spencer looked around at his unconscious teammates.

“Crap, how am I supposed to get them out of here…”

“ _Cas_!”


	2. Werewolves!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of this story-line, will be continued in next chapter.

“We caught a bad one,” JJ said as she rushed into the bullpen. The rest of the team looked up and followed her into the conference room for the briefing. “Grantsburg, Wisconsin police have had three murders a month for the past two months.” She displayed crime scene photos, and everyone winced. It was _bad_. “The victims are seemingly random, all ages, all races, men, women.”

“How are they killed?” Hotch asked.

“That’s another odd thing, none of them are killed in the same way.”

“Then, how do we even know it’s the same killer? Could just be a crime spike.” Derek said.

JJ turned back to the screen and showed them more pictures. Spencer’s gut twisted. “All of the victims’ hearts were removed, or maybe ripped out would be a better way to describe it.”

_Werewolf_ , Spencer thought.

“All right, we’re going to Wisconsin, wheels up in ten,” Hotch said as he stood up and left the room.

Spencer waited until everyone else had left the room, and then, he pulled out his phone and called the first number on speed-dial. It rung three times before the dumbass answered. “Dean?... Hey, yeah, it has been a while... We got a case, a bad one. Werewolves in Grantsburg, Wisconsin... We’re headed there now. Meet you guys there?” He made final arrangements with Dean and hung up. Then, he rushed out to meet the team on the jet.

Before he knew it, they were in the air, on their way to Grantsburg. And, as the team started discussing theories, Spencer stared out the window, thinking of ways to separate from the team to meet Sam and Dean to hunt the werewolf. He zoned out completely, until Morgan slapped him on the knee. “ _Reid_!”

“Huh?” was the best response he could come up with. _Dumbass_.

“You’ve been awfully quiet. Are you all right?” Hotch asked once they had his attention. Spencer nodded but didn’t say anything. “Have any theories?”

He swallowed. Say something normal, say something normal, say something normal... “Um, all the, uh, all the murders took place during the peak of the lunar cycle.”

“How the hell do you know that?” Morgan asked, and the others looked at him with confused looks.

He shrugged. “I just do... I guess...” In response to that awkward response, their frowns deepen.

Thankfully, Hotch overcame the awkward moment and said, “Do you think it’s a pattern?”

Reid nodded slowly. “Uh, it could be... Could just be coincidence.”

They all looked at him with confusion again, and he sighed. _I’m really not good at this_. “Why do you think he’d kill during that time? Some sort of ritual, maybe?” That was Prentiss.

“Maybe,” Reid said.

When he didn’t elaborate, the team’s confused looks turned towards worry. “Are you sure you’re all right?” JJ asked him.

He almost sighed. _Yes, I’m just bad at lying!_ “Uh, yeah, I’m just tired. Sorry.”

They gave him sympathetic looks and didn’t press him further. They returned to throwing around theories while Spencer returned to staring out the window for the duration of the flight.

*****

They landed around eleven in the morning, and they went straight to the police station. A deputy was waiting for them outside when they arrived. JJ took lead and introduced everyone.

“I’m Deputy Johnson. Thank you for coming down so quickly. Our sheriff is inside speaking with your other agents.” Spencer suppressed a groan. _Dumbasses_.

Hotch frowned and said, “Other agents?”

“Yes, Agents Page and Jones? They’re inside.” The deputy led them inside as Hotch gave the team a curious look. Spencer cursed the Winchesters.

And, sure enough, there they were. Sam and Dean were talking to the sheriff, and when they walked in, Sam looked up and clenched his jaw, hitting Dean in the arm as he did. Hotch didn’t give them time to speak. “What field office are you with?”

Sam and Dean glance at each other, unsure of what to say and looked to Spencer for help, who just gave them a Sam-worthy bitch face in return. They quickly refocused on Hotch. “We’re from the South Dakota field office. Sioux Falls. You can call our supervisor, Tom Willis,” Dean said, handing him a business card. Hotch didn’t take it.

“What are two agents from Sioux Falls doing in Wisconsin?”

Dean held up his hands defensively. “Hey, we go where we’re sent. If you don’t want our help, fine, we’ll go. We’ve got what we need.” He gave Reid a knowing glance before heading out. “Give us a call if you need us.”

“Hold on,” Hotch’s commanding voice brought them to a stop. They turned back around. “If you have information that could help us, you need to share it with us. We’re all looking for the same guy here. Help us, and we’ll help you.”

Dean’s expression turned haughty. _Don’t do it, you dumbass_ , Spencer thought. “He kills on the lunar cycle.” The team gave him the same confused looks they gave Spencer.

“During the peak, yes, we know that. Anything else?” Hotch asked sounding unimpressed.

Dean looked at Sam, who shrugged, and he said, “We’re about to go check out a lead if one of you wants to come along.”

Hotch regarded them suspiciously for a few moments before saying, “Morgan, Prentiss, you go with them.”

Sam threw a panicked look to Reid. “Uh, actually, can we have the scrawny one over there?” Dean asked, gesturing towards Spencer. “He should be enough.”

Hotch frowned and said, “Fine. Morgan and Reid go with them.”

Dean shrugged, and he and Sam started walking out again with Morgan and Reid on their tail. Dean, Sam, and Spencer all started towards the Impala while Morgan started walking in the opposite direction towards the SUVs, but he stopped when he realized he was alone. “Uh, we’re taking your car, I guess, then?” He asked and walked back toward them.

They all three turned to him, having forgotten he was there, and stared at him blankly before Dean said, “Yeah, hop in.”

They all got in the car, Sam and Dean up front, Reid and Morgan in the back, and they took off. “So, what exactly is your lead?” Morgan asked, skeptically.

Dean and Sam shared an annoyed glance. “We think there’s someone the killer might know nearby, and we’re going to go talk to them. See if they know anything.”

Morgan looked surprised that they had discovered such a big piece of the case so quickly, but Reid spoke before he had a chance to. “What do you think their relationship could be?”

Sam shrugged. “Friend, family, maybe. We aren’t sure... We’ve dealt with a case here like this before, and these people knew the guy, so we’re hoping they may be able to help out this time.”

Morgan frowned. “Another case?”

Dean sighed audibly. “Just let us take the lead.”

Morgan looked like he was going to explode, but Reid gave him a pointed look. “Sure,” Spencer said, and Morgan gave him a _what the fuck_ look. To which, he responded with a shrug.

Thankfully, the ride is short, and they arrived within ten minutes. Morgan looked around as he got out of the car. “ _These_ people knew a serial killer?” He sounded doubtful, and Spencer couldn’t blame him. The place looked too nice and normal.

Dean and Sam just shook their heads and started walking to the door. The four of them stopped on the front stoop, and before they had time to knock, the door was swung open. “Dean! Sam!” Garth beamed at them and hugged Dean, who reluctantly hugged him back before the guy moved on to Sam.

Morgan gave them an odd look and cleared his throat.

Garth looked past Sam and Dean and said, “Who’s this?”

“Special Agent Derek Morgan. This is Dr. Spencer Reid.” Garth hadn’t noticed him yet, thankfully, and Spencer could see him physically resist hugging him.

“Come on in,” he said. They followed him inside, and they took seats in the living room. “So, what can I do for you gentlemen?” Spencer assumed he already knew the answer to that question, but Morgan wasn’t a hunter, so he knew not to say anything in front of him.

“We’re investigating the murders from this month and the month before, and we were hoping you could help us out like you did before,” Dean said.

Garth nodded. “Uh, sure, but, uh...” he trailed off and gave Morgan a pointed look.

Morgan frowned. “Is there a problem?”

Dean sighed for the billionth time that day and turned to Reid. “Can we just do something about him later? We gotta do this now.”

Morgan gave Reid an odd look, but he ignored him. “Isn’t Cas kinda busy right now?”

Dean shrugged. “Heaven can wait.”

Spencer sighed as Morgan gave him an even stranger look. “What the _hell_ , man?”

“Let’s just get on with it,” he said, ignoring Morgan.

Cas appeared out of nowhere, right behind Morgan, who jumped forward and cursed under his breath. But, before he could say anything, Cas touched his forehead, and Morgan slumped to the floor, unconscious. “He’ll be out for a few hours, and he won’t remember the past five minutes.” He turned to leave, but stopped before “zapping” away. “And, please stop bothering me with these useless memory-wipes. I _do_ have better things to do.”

Dean scoffed as he left. “He spent three weeks in the bunker binge watching _The Wire_ ,” he said to Garth as if it were a secret.

Garth chuckled. “It’s nice to see you guys. It’s been too long.”

They all nodded. “So, this werewolf problem,” Spencer said.

Garth nodded, getting as serious as Garth gets. “So, this werewolf problem...”


	3. Werewolves! (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the hunt, Spencer and the other hunters go to a bar to unwind... Only, the team runs into them, and they have lots of questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! We're finally updating! Look at us being productive and doing things! Aren't you guys proud of us? xD 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!!! And, if you like "Cas, get your ass down here," be sure to check out our new part of "Unsubernatural" called "Babysitting the Antichrist"! 
> 
> Thanks, loves, as always, happy reading!  
> ~thesherlockianwhojustcant

After a long--and it was  _ long _ \--chase, Sam, Dean, Garth, and Spencer finally caught and killed the rogue werewolf. Garth was very useful, able to pick up the wolf’s scent and follow it, but the others were still human and had to run very,  _ very  _ hard to keep up with Garth, who was having a hard enough time keeping up with the other werewolf. But, they got the job done, and that was what mattered. 

Now, they were taking a load off at a local bar. Sam and Dean had changed out of their “monkey-suits,” and they were all sipping beers. Spencer was barely drinking his, but he was drinking it, which was more than what he usually did in these situations. He laughed at something Dean had said when he heard a surprised, “ _ Reid _ ?” And, he stiffened.  _ Shit _ , he thought.

He turned to find Derek and Prentiss walking toward him... and the rest of the team was trickling in through the door. Sometimes, he couldn’t believe his life. Derek stopped a few feet away from the table with a slightly confused, slightly pissed expression on his face. “What are you doing here? Why are you with the witness from earlier?” 

Spencer was trying to think of a response when Prentiss said, “What happened to you guys? You look... rough.”  _ Right _ , they were a bit beat up from the chase. Sam and Dean were sporting various cuts and bruises, and Spencer, though not very cut up, was pretty dirty... almost as if he’d run through the woods.

Spencer sighed internally. He cast a quick glance to Sam and Dean, who were leaning back in their chairs looking at him expectantly. Yeah, he wasn’t getting any help here. “We were, uh, following up a lead.”

Derek looked like he was about to explode. “What lead? Last thing I remember is getting out of the car at  _ his _ \--” he pointed at Garth “--house, and then... I don’t know, I woke up on a couch, and you were all gone.”

Spencer closed his eyes.  _ How had I forgotten about him? _ “We had a lead, and we just... I don’t know.” He sighed.

Prentiss frowned as JJ joined them. “But, you left Derek... at a house... alone?” She sounded partially as if she was trying to process the information and partially as if she was having a hard time believing it.

“What?” JJ asked as Hotch and Rossi walked up.

“Reid, where have you been? You haven’t been answering your phone,” Hotch remarked sternly.

_ Shit _ . This just kept getting better and better. “I--”

“What happened to you guys?” Rossi asked.

“We--”

“It looks like you did more than follow up a lead,” Derek said.

“I told you, we--”

“If you had an altercation with a suspect, you should have called us.”

“But--”

“And, you shouldn’t have left Derek at a house alone!”

Spencer just sighed and turned back to face Sam and Dean. Dean gave him a lop-sided smile. “I can’t deal with this right now,” he told Dean.

Dean frowned, amused. “What do you wants us to do about it?”

Spencer rubbed his temples, trying to block out the confused remarks coming from his team behind him. “Can you just call Cas and get him to come down here?”

Dean got unnecessarily defensive. “Why do  _ I  _ always have to do it? You guys have mouths that work.”

Sam gave him a grin. “Because you guys  _ have a more profound bond _ , remember?”

Dean flushed. “Gotta bring that up every  _ damn _ time...” he muttered. “Fine,” he said louder. “Fine, Cas, please get your ass down here.”

A flutter of wings signaled the angel’s arrival, and he said, “You called, Dean?” He was right behind Spencer’s team, and they all jumped, hands going to their holsters, but Cas seemed unphased. He was focused on Dean.

“Yeah,” Dean said. “Can you just...” he waved his hands around. “Do your thing?”

Cas frowned. “To which “thing” are you referring, Dean?”

“You know, the thing we always call you for.”

“But, you call upon me for many things, Dean. There is never just one thing you call for.”

Dean shook his head, exasperated. “Just, can you deal with them?” He gestured to the team. “Spencer here can’t lie for shit, so they need to change their minds... if you get what I mean.”

Cas narrowed his eyes again, but he seemed to get the gist when he tapped each team member’s forehead in turn. They each looked a bit dazed afterward, confused as to where they were. Then, he moved over to Dean, who looked up at him and said, “Thanks, Cas, it’s much appreciated.”

Cas nodded. “Anything for you, Dean.” He gave the rest of the table a little nod, and then...  _ poof _ he was gone. 

Spencer sagged in relief. He turned to his team to see if they were okay. They all looked confused, but they were no longer asking him questions he couldn’t answer. He turned back to Sam and Dean. “Can you handle the locals? I need to get them home.”

They nodded, and he said his goodbyes quickly before getting up to help his team. He led them out to the parking lot, and then he drove them to the airport. All their stuff was in the SUV--they’d never been able to check into the hotel earlier. Within two hours, he had them all on the plane, and they were just about to take off.  _ Good _ , he thought,  _ good _ ...

Most of the team fell asleep, and Spencer knew they wouldn’t remember anything about this day tomorrow, but that was okay. He could handle their questions about today--if they even had any--tomorrow after he’d had the whole night to think it over. So, with everything sorted, Spencer took a seat on the plane and took out a book as he waited for it to take him and his team home. 


End file.
